This invention relates to land based gas turbines used for power generation and, specifically, to a device that protects liquid fuel from convective, conductive and radiation heat transfer loads.
It has been found that heat loading into the fuel components of the gas turbine engine are sufficient to form coke within the components, resulting in loss of turbine performance. The inventors are aware of no prior attempts to solve this problem.